Mio's Little Revelation
by SourPlums
Summary: Mio.. I'll find out about your dirty little secrets *Evil grin* Mio x Ritsu
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!

**A Mio and Ritsu Fanfiction**

**Mio's Little Revelation**

After a crazy band session with the usual group, two girls were sitting in a room thinking of stuff to do for the summer. It's been a little while since Mio and Ritsu did something interesting. However, it didn't mean that their current lives were boring. There was just a need for a drop of spice in their relationship.

"Nee Mio.. I'm bored.." Ritsu was playing around with her partner's long silky hair. Tying butterflies, creating shapes and making dead knots.

"Ritsu!! Stop making weird stuff out of my hair! You're gonna ruin it." With a sigh, Mio frowned and turned around. She jerked back immediately, attempting to avoid the collision with Ritsu's huge forehead.

"W-Wha.. Ouch! ... Mou.. Ritsu… Don't stick your head so close, you have a hard skull you know that?" Yet another sigh was let out, signifying the distress of the bassist.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mio.. Hee.. There.. I'll give you a rub and a kiss and everything will be alright." Ritsu put on a big kitty Nya~~ smile after landing a smooch on Mio's forehead.

She reached out her hand as Mio inched closer.

"And Mio.. Don't sigh too much.. You'll lose twenty five seconds of your life every time you sigh. That means we'll be together twenty five seconds lesser! And I don't want that.." With a cheeky smile, Ritsu patted Mio on the head, stroking her hair.

Mio blushed lightly as she enjoyed the pampering of her love. It felt fuzzy and warm. Just like hiding in a thick blanket during winter. Little snuggles, hugs and kisses fell upon those two. Just for a second, Mio wished every moment would feel like this. She would happily ascend to heaven with no regrets.

"Hey Mio.. I'm curious.. And I want to know more about your tastes." Ritsu suddenly sat upright and faced Mio. On the other hand Mio awoke from a dreamy spell as her soft comfy pillow released her grip.

"Nee.. Do you like soft and light kisses or wet and extreme ones??" Ritsu was perked with curiosity as she looked deep into Mio's dark eyes.

"Wha-What?! Why do you ask?" Mio immediately averted her gaze from the brunette, her face filled with embarrassment.

"Mio... come on.. Tell me, won't you?" Ritsu prodded as she tried to turn Mio back to her, to no avail.

"N-No! I'm not saying anything." Mio pouted and hid her rosy cheeks while facing the floor.

"No?? Aww.. That's too bad then. Then I guess I won't be able to give you kisses for some time if I don't know your preference.." She had a slight hint of disappointment on her face. Just enough to make Mio lower her eyebrows and wrinkle in despair.

Struggling with a response, Mio barely uttered a sentence. "B-But why does it matter? I love everything about you, so no matter what you do to me.. I-I'll be happy."

"Oh really..??" That usual snickering face had crept its way up Ritsu's face.

"Tell me Mio! I insist on having an answer!"

"Oh! How are we having dinner tonight? Shall we eat out? Or get some delivery? How about—"

"Mio! Don't divert the topic! Answer me~!"

Suddenly, Ritsu stood up. And with a bright smile on her face, she bent down again, looking at a furiously blushing Mio, as red as a fresh ripe tomato.

"Ahhh— I know.. I'll add an incentive for you. I'll do your bidding for one day if you give me an acceptable answer. How about that? Ha! You can't possibly pass up that offer, can you? I know you've been dying to tease me all along. I might have stumbled on some of your dirty little secrets.. Heh heh.."

"I-It's nothing!! And I have no secrets! W-Wait.. Did you just say anything?" Mio shot up in surprise.

"Yes. Anything you say.." Ritsu's eyebrow twitched. "Ehh.. There are some exceptions of course.. Like you know.. Impossible things like run a hundred laps or give you a million yen or something like that.. Ahaha.. But!! A promise is a promise. I'll do whatever you say. A man never goes back on his words!"

"Ritsu.. You're not a man.. You're a hyperactive, nosy and curious kid!!" Mio bolted back with a death glare.

"Oh yea.. I forgot.. Hahaha~ Alright alright.. I promise I won't go back on my word!! Pinky swear!!" Ritsu's pinky then stuck out and hovered along Mio's line of sight, when it was quickly grasped by another of its kind.

"Well.. O-Okay.. I-I think I like ta-taon a little more.." What Mio let out was a soft whisper, barely audible.

"Sorry I didn't hear you properly.. Would you mind saying it again? Louder please~" Ritsu was starting to feel evilly curious. If any one looked at her now, they would probably notice some horns on her head.

"TONGUE!! TONGUE!! MOU!!! Ritsu you idiot!!!" Oh, this time it was loud and clear. Filled to the brim with embarrassment, Mio turned away, fidgeting and wriggling all about.

"Ouh.. Mio.. That's so bold of you! Heh.. Really?? That means it's a wet then.. What a nice surprise.. Heh heh.."

Mio was still avoiding her partner's gaze as uncontrollable giggles could be heard.

"Y-You're just like a lecherous old man!!" A depressed and half angered face revealed itself.

"Okay okay.. I'm a lecherous old man.. And what does that make you? A desperate old woman? Ha!!" Just then, Ritsu stood up and ran, as there was a ball of fist targeted at her head.

"You!! Come back here and let me hit you now!!!"

"Not gonna~ Lalala~"

"You..!"

"Uwaahhh!! No.. Don't!! Wait! Be careful! Y-You're gonna fall on me!! Wa—"

Writhing and heavy panting could be heard. They shared the same ache as both figures plopped against the bed, with the long haired girl landing on top.

"Mio... I... I-I'm gonna suffocate soon. Mio.. Release me.. Pwease.. P— Haah… Oh God, I thought I was going to die. Haah haah… Hey.. You put on some weight, didn't you? I don't remember you being that heavy— OUCH!! That hurt MIO!!"

Ritsu gave a sad puppy look as Mio threatened to get another one of those heavy punches on her head.

"Okay.. I'm sorry.. Haha.. You're light.. So very light.. Nee.. Don't be angry anymore Mio sama~ I love you alright? I love you so much~" Ritsu reached out an embrace as Mio came crashing down with an abrupt kiss followed by a hug.

"Ritsu, you idiot."

There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke.

"So.. What were you gonna ask me to do for my part of my promise?" She stroked Mio's head gently as they lay against the setting sun.

"Hmmm.. I-I want us to have a role play.. I've been thinking that it would be kind of.. kind of interesting."

"Ooh!! A role play! I haven't done that since we're kids I think. Haha. Okay. What do you want me to play as? A prince?" Ritsu attempted a 'prince charming' smile.

"You look like an idiot." Mio playfully smacked her head, frowned for a second and continued.

"I.. I.. I want you to treat me as your servant!"

"Wha-What?! Servant?! Maid?!"

"—And.. Maybe order me around for a bit.."

"S-Servant?!! And I'm the master?! Ehhh?!!! … Mio.. You like being subjected to torture and teasing?!! You.. You're a masochist!!!" Ritsu was now gaping, with her mouth hanging out wide.

"N-NO!! I-I just thought that being a maid would be fun! It's not what you think! Fine.. Don't do it. I'll change my mind—"

"Heh. No can do.. What's said is said. You can't take it back~" Ritsu grinned widely.. Her thoughts already drifting elsewhere..

"Well.. Okay then, Mio.. Since I'm staying over tonight, we'll start the game the first thing tonight! Right after dinner!"

--------

A little note:

Well this idea came pretty randomly to me. It's pretty naughty to imagine those two like that. Ahh.. Oh well.. I guess the next chapter would be a little bit more "SExciting"..

*Evil grins* Mwahaha!

Thanks for reading anyways~

Moe Moe Kyun~

Comments and feedback greatly appreciated! =)


	2. Chapter 2: Ritsu's First Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!

**A Mio and Ritsu Fanfiction**

**Ritsu's First Discovery**

"Ahhh.. I'm full.. That was wonderful, Mio! Whoever marries you will have eternal bliss~" Ritsu was having a moment of ecstasy. In fact, she doubted that she had ever tasted such great cooking from Mio. The very first time was during primary school, when they had school camp. It was hard instant noodles and fish. And that combination sounded wrong.

"I think you've improved Mio, it didn't taste bad at all. Nope! Not a single bit! As compared to the times when there was burnt— OUCH!! That hurt!!"

The death glare shone itself across Ritsu's face, threatening to shoot out one of its cannons again.

"Hey!! You're supposed to listen to me.. L-I-S-T-E-N to ME!! Geez.. Mio.."

"Ehh.. I-I'm sorry.. It was a natural reaction. Please continue." Mio shuffled uneasily as she restrained herself.

"Okay.. Back to what we were talking.."

"…"

"Ehh.. What were we talking about? Arghhh! Forget it.. All this thinking is driving me nuts. Ah, that's right! It's time Mio.. Let's start the game. Start start start!!" Ritsu hopped around ecstatically, throwing invisible punches in the air and grinning like a cat.

On the other hand, Mio wasn't sure that she had made the right statement about the little game they were going to play. A little part of her was beginning to regret it. What if Ritsu forced her to watch horror movies, or walk down the dark corridor, or listen to ghost stories, the mere thought of that made her quiver and chill right down to her spine.

'_I could use some delay and diversion..' _Mio thought.

"Ritsu.. There's some cake in the fridge? Would you like some? M-Mom bought it in case we might get hungry." Her nervous tone seemed to get straight to Ritsu as the brunette stood up and inched closer.

"Mio.. I won't ask you to do anything you don't like.. So don't fear me like that alright? No horror movies, no ghost stories and such okay??" Ritsu offered a genuine smile with a little puppy look. One in which Mio accepted with relief. But in actual fact, Ritsu grinned like a wild animal deep down inside. She was like a beast restraining herself from pouncing onto a small prey.

'_Heh. I'm gonna lick you all over before eating you.' _Unconsciously, Ritsu savored her lips with a sly grin.

The drummer then stood over Mio and sat down with ease, slowly allowing herself to be positioned right in front of Mio without touching her. She was enjoying the most interesting reaction Mio could provide. That girl was blushing all the way to the top of her head.

"Ritsu-Rit.." Mio struggled to breathe, she felt extremely dizzy. But yet she couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent in front of her. She knew it was fiddling with her senses and reason. But nevertheless, she separated her lips slightly and inhaled a second time trying to get more of that mesmerizing sensation into her as much as possible. It was like being addicted to a drug, and there was no cure for it.

When the movement stopped, Ritsu was sitting atop Mio, with both her legs gripping around the bassist tightly around the waist.

"Mio.."

Mio felt faint. Struggling to keep her senses, she looked up at the girl sitting on her lap.

'_Her eyes can be so deep at times.. It's difficult to comprehend.. I..' _

Ritsu leaned closer. Mio was certain she felt her lips brush against her own cheeks. Almost flowing and moving naturally, Mio slid her arms into place around her girlfriend.

"Mio.. This is command number 1.. Strip.."

"Unn.. O-Okay.."

"That's a little slow, my dear. Let me help you."

Releasing her arms, Mio let them float and lie down naturally around herself. The undressing process had no obstruction. Her pieces of clothing were falling like autumn leaves off trees.

"Hey.. Didn't you notice it's been getting rather warm recently?" Ritsu added in a whisper as she unbuckled the last lock that held the girl's assets together.

"Ritsu.. Please.. I can't take it anymore.." Mio whimpered in pleasure as her head jerked backwards, letting both her hands support the weight of her upper body.

"Hnnn? You want me to stop?" Ritsu teased around playfully, fingers circling around Mio's flawlessly polished skin. Her fingers had a final destination in mind, but no.. it wasn't time yet.

"N-No.. But.. It's so.. bright here. I feel a little embarrassed.."

Clad in her final piece of clothing, Mio was nudging her partner along, trying to support themselves as they tried to find their way to Mio's bedroom. They stumbled up the stairs, placing each footing heavily and constantly tripping over each other.

It was dark, the curtains were strewn across with a little moonlight seeping in. It was a perfect scene for something romantic but the two figures in the dark didn't seem to care in the least bit for it. It mattered not, as the play progressed into its climax.

The rhythmic breathing broke as Ritsu withdrew away from Mio, savoring the last kiss she gave her. It was a magnificent warm up for her tongue, almost too pleasurable.

"Mio.. I hate to say this but I'm afraid that I've stumbled upon something of yours.. You know.. Like a little secret.."

Mio felt her face heat up from that sentence and tried to hide it as she turned away from Ritsu.

"W-What is it?"

"Ouhh Mio.. Don't worry.. I'll spell it out for you. Is 'RevealYourInnateDesires' your favorite website now? You know.. I saw a little package on your door the other day. It was so beautifully wrapped. It's like a really expensive gift. But I couldn't stop myself from opening it. And when I opened it, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. Hey.. Why did you decide to get those? Was it for me?" Ritsu hugged Mio tightly from the back, hands sliding down to her navel and up her breasts.

"Uwaah.. Ritsu.. S-So it was you.. I thought it was opened and checked by the authorities." Mio's breathing increased as she started to return the favor, moving around, slowing kissing Ritsu on her nape.

"Well then.. Let's use it now, shall we?"

"Ehh?!"

"Don't ehh me.. You're supposed to listen to me, remember? Now get that little box out of its love nest. Or.."

"O-Okay.." Mio then glided off the bed and fumbled around for a bit. Not before long, she found what she was looking for. The box shone in the moonlight. It had sides framed with silver lining and a gold trinket lay atop the lock. Mio opened it slowly, bringing out the few items that were in there.

"Hmmm.. Let's see.. A pair of cuffs, ohh! A connector. What is it for I wonder? Mmm.. A little vibrator.. mmm.. Something's missing. Where's the key to the cuffs? You didn't keep them on purpose right?" Ritsu questioned curiously.

"N-No.. I didn't.."

"Ehh? Then how are we supposed to play with this? It looks like the real thing you know? What if it doesn't come off?" Ritsu frowned at the play thing she had in front of her. Aww, that would be bad.

"I-It doesn't need a key.. It can only come off when your heart rate reaches a certain beat per minute. You connect it with that little wire over there and it measures your heart beat.. I think.."

"Wow! I've never played anything like that before! It sounds cool too.. Come on, let's try it!" Ritsu began to fumble with the cuffs placing them around Mio's wrists and the bed frame. If looked at logically, it would seem like something bad was going to take place.

"Ritsu.. Nee.. Why did you cuff it so tightly? What if it doesn't come out? It's kinda embarrassing if we had to end up asking someone else to open it up.." Mio looked worried, voicing her concerns to her grinning partner.

"Ouhh.. Don't worry.. You know.. I have absolute faith in my abilities.. You'll feel great Mio! So don't worry about it.. Hee~" Following that, Ritsu pushed Mio back against the pillow, just like a lioness ready to cave in for a big feast.

"Ri-Ritsu.. Ahh.." Mio had her fists clenched as Ritsu made progress, slowly pushing the other toy in, carefully timing the intensity and turning the knob upwards so as to yield the best pleasure. Mio shivered at the movement of the toy, tugging at her cuffs, producing heavy panting and moans.

"Ritsu.. Ritsu.. Kiss me.. Kiss me please.. Please.. Be my master.. Command me— ahh.."

The two girls fumbled around each other placing love marks on each other's naked skin. Nothing was more pleasurable than the present moment, which seemed to hike up in ecstasy every single minute.

"Ritsu.. Wait.."

"Hnnn?? What? Continue Mio.. Come on.."

'Wait.. Wait, keep quiet for a moment please."

Silence.

"…"

A sudden loud thud on the door jolted both girls up, with the sound of the chains leaving a resonance in the after effect.

"Mio! We're back! Your aunt had to go out suddenly so we can't stay over tonight. Did you just have dinner? Why didn't you clean up the dishes when you have finished eating? Mio?? Is Ritsu still here? Are you there?? Geez.. What a troublesome child.. Dear, would you get her room key please? Mio we're coming in!"

"…"

Two faces stared at each other in disbelief as the sound of keys jangling drew nearer.

--------

A Little Note:

Sorry for the late chapter. There were many delays. Sigh..

Anyways, I was picturing Mio being bad at cooking but trying her best nonetheless. Haha, Mugi has the perfect skills though.

And this chapter was really ecchi. Maybe I'll tone it down in the next one. XD

Enjoy~

Moe Moe Kyun~!


End file.
